This document relates to information processing.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. The wide variety of resources that are accessible over the Internet has enabled opportunities for advertisers to provide targeted advertisements with the resources. For example, an advertisement can be targeted for presentation with resources directed to subject matter to which the advertisement is relevant.
The subject matter to which an advertisement is relevant can be identified from targeting keywords that are associated with the advertisement. For example, an advertisement for basketballs being sold by a sporting goods store can be associated with the targeting keyword “basketball.” Advertisements can be selected for presentation when resources relevant to the targeting keyword are provided. For example, advertisements associated with a targeting keyword “basketball” can be provided with a search results webpage that is provided in response to a search query “basketball.”
Similarly, advertisements can be presented with other resources that are relevant to targeting keywords associated with the advertisements. For example, resource keywords that identify topics to which the content of a resource belong, can be used to identify the advertisements having targeting keywords that match the resource keywords.
There are many different terms or phrases, referred to collectively throughout this document as terms, that can be associated with an advertisement or a resource that are relevant to the content of the respective advertisement or resource. Accordingly, it can be difficult for an advertiser or publisher to efficiently specify terms or phrases that are relevant to the advertisement, particularly when users that are interested in the product being advertised may be providing many different search queries directed to the same topics.